This disclosure relates generally to digital magazines, and specifically relates to dynamically generating a section of a digital magazine for display on a mobile client device during a locked state using templates.
As the number of applications or content sources with which a user interacts via a client device increases, users may identify applications or content sources to readily access while the client device is in a state of reduced functionality, or a “locked state.” However, limits on display size of a display device of a client device limit the amount of information from various content sources capable of being presented while the client device is in a locked state. While a user may select a content source associated with various regions of a display device, the user cannot practically choose the most interesting content from thousands of content items from the selected source for presentation on the regions of the display device. Moreover, the user is limited by the user-selected sources to discover relevant content items and is also limited in choosing how the content items are displayed. For example, when selecting information for presentation while a client device is in a locked state, a user may be limited to selecting from a limited number of sizes for display regions for presenting content while the client device is in a locked state.